1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and more particularly to piston for internal combustion engines.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide piston assemblies in two-cycle engine applications with a piston head having a cylindrically continuous skirt fixed thereto to allow the intake and exhaust ports to open and close in response to reciprocation of the skirt as needed throughout a full stroke of the piston. Due to extreme thrust and anti-thrust forces experienced by the piston skirt across opposite sides a wrist pin, the piston assemblies typically have separately constructed reinforcement components attached thereto. Although the reinforcement components can be effective, they are typically constructed of steel, and thus, add weight to the finished piston assemblies, and further, add complexity to the manufacturing process, thereby increasing the cost associated with the manufacture of the piston.